Various types of metal detection apparatuses, and particularly, precious metal detection apparatuses are known in the art. These devices include beachcomber-type metal detectors which generally comprise an elongated shaft with a handle at one end, a circular magnetic detector plate at the other end, and an electronic alarm which indicates the presence of metal objects proximate to the detector plate. However, once the presence of metal is detected, the user must use a shovel or the like to dig out whatever triggered the detector alarm and visually inspect to determine if the metal is valuable.
Another common method is panning for gold. This method involves the use of a pan in which suspected gold bearing dirt or gravel is swished about with water. The lighter gravel and dirt tailings are expelled from the pan while the heavier gold or metal particles are retained within the bottom of the pan. One disadvantage is that the user does not have any idea whether gold or precious metal is within the pan until after the panning is complete. In addition, learning the skill of proper panning does take some distinct effort.
Still another common method which takes advantage of the heavy density of gold and other metals is the use of a sluice box. The sluice box is generally an elongated box having a rectangular cross section with one short side open. The box is tilted whereby water runs from the closed short side to the open short shirt. A series of baffles extend laterally across the direction of flow of the water. The baffles trap the heavier metal particles while the gravel and dirt tailings are expelled with the water. Often, these sluice boxes are combined with pumps and/or dredges to continuously search for gold or other metals in streams and the like. Sluice box devices do require substantial amounts of water to operate efficiently. In addition, the user does not know if any gold or other metal is present until a visual inspection of the materials trapped within behind the baffles.
There have been a number of attempts to address the shortcomings of the known prior art. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,686 entitled "Metal Detection Apparatus with Basket" which issued on Nov. 16, 1982 to Wherry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,281 entitled "Metal Detector Scoop Sifter" which issued on Jan. 8, 1991 to Montelione disclose a beachcomber style metal detector employing sifting basket or scoop in combination with a metal detector to retrieve metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,461 entitled "Panning Apparatus" which issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Ruzic discloses a panning apparatus having upper tray and lower tray receiving stations all supported on a stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,690 entitled "Portable Sluice Pan" which issued on Mar. 2, 1976 to Powers et al. provides a portable sluice pan which may be hand held.
U.S. Pat. No. 388,575 entitled "Sifter" which issued on Aug. 28, 1888 to Nixdorff provides a sifter which may be shaken by hand.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.